


On Ruby Wings

by emancipator2992



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll tag characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emancipator2992/pseuds/emancipator2992
Summary: A human mage. The Queen of Dragons. It only takes a few meetings to fall in love.
Relationships: Alexstrasza (Warcraft)/Original Character(s), Alexstrasza/Krasus | Korialstrasz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Mount Hyjal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, long time since I posted something. Probably not the update y'all were expecting either, but I promise I am working on that. 
> 
> I go the idea for this in the shower one day, and plotted out about 8 chapters worth of stuff, so we'll see how far I get before school starts up (hopefully in person and not online) in the fall.
> 
> I'm nervous about posting this, I've never tried anything where an original character is in such a predominant role so this will be a learning process. I've tried to stick as close to cannon with regards to event but there are some tweaks here and there that I'll try to address whenever they come up. More characters will appear, but I'll tag them as I add them.

Mount Hyjal was burning. The acrid smoke brought tears to Delyinn’s eyes as she picked her way through the shattered forest. She stopped occasionally, the nauseating smell of burnt flesh indicating the presence of a body nearby. She stopped to investigate each one, clinging to the faint hope that it might still be alive.

This one was not. It belonged to a human. His upturned face stared listlessly at the sky, frozen in an expression of anguish. The cause of his demise lay a few feet away. A felguard lay with a sword impaled in its chest, warhammer still clutched in its fists. Delyinn whispered a few arcane words under her breath and a ball of fire formed in her right hand. She released it at the body, which caught fire and burned with an eerie, unnatural glow. Her master would have chided her technique, the ball was too large and the flames too hot, but that didn’t matter anymore. He was dead, and for all she knew so was everyone else who had remained in Dalaran. 

As she watched the flames Delyinn remembered the sickening feeling when Lady Jaina Proudmoore had told them the news. Archmage Antonidis was dead and Dalaran had been destroyed. Delyinn had called that city home for half her life, since leaving home at age 8 when her arcane abilities had begun to manifest, and now it was gone. What really hurt her was that many of her friends had remained behind. They’d called her crazy for wanting to leave with Jaina, insisting that Dalaran was the perfect place to ride out the storm. Delyinn had begged and pleaded with them to go with her, she’d seen what the scourge had done to northern Lorderon, but they had refused to leave.

The corpse of the demon dissolved completely in the flames, leaving only a charred imprint on the ground. Delyinn remembered back to one of Antonidas’ lectures, where they learned that a demon can never truly die unless it is slain in the twisting nether. How could they win against such abominations?

Delyinn turned back around to examine the body of the human. It had been singed by the massive explosion that caused Archimonde’s defeat, but most of its features were still distinguishable. He was young, Delyinn guessed he couldn't be much older than 20. His breast-plate had been crushed by a massive blow, likely from the felguard she had just disposed of. Delyinn knelt down to get a closer look at his face, brushing the flies away as she did, desperately hoping she didn’t recognize him. She’d lost far too many friends already today. Her thoughts drifted to home and her brother, who was around the same age as the corpse in front of her. Was he still alive? Was her family still alive?

There had been no news from Northshire, where her family owned a small estate. Hell there hadn't even been news from Stormwind, whose king had been notably absent in the fight against the Scourge. Before she fled Dalaran with Lady Jaina’s forces Delyinn had sent her family a letter explaining where she was going and urging them to follow. She had no idea if it reached them though. The magical postal service had been thrown into chaos when the headquarters was flattened as Archimonde destroyed Dalaran. Delyinn brushed the thought from her mind and stood up.

No one had asked her to do this. After the battle she had wandered out of camp, she needed the space to think and digest what had happened. Not ten minutes outside of camp she had stumbled upon the first body. An orc who have been nearly cleaved in two. The sight made her sick and she heaved the contents of her stomach into a nearby bush. Then she felt anger. Anger that the body was just going to be left here to rot. Past enemy of the Alliance or not, the orc had made the decision to fight for the world on the slopes of Hyjal, and his family deserved to know what happened. The world needed to know what happened, so it would not forget the tremendous cost. So Delyinn resolved to search the woods, locating as many bodies as she could.

Back in the present she pulled her wand from her belt and cast a simple spell, the first one she had been taught as an apprentice mage. A small glowing orb of red light appeared at the end of her wand and floated over to the human body in front of her. Closing her eyes she focused on channeling the ley energy, guiding the orb higher into the sky until it reached tree-top height. There it would float, showing the burial parties where to find the body.

With that task complete she sighed wearily, leaning on her staff. Normally a spell like this was not trouble for her, but it had been a very long day. She looked back the way she had come. Over a hundred similar orbs marked her progress through the woods, some floating in clusters. Delyinn put her wand back into the loop in her belt and retrieved her water skin. It was nearly empty so she took a small drink and glanced at the sky. The sun hung low, its eerie red light casting long shadows. Deciding it would be best to make her way back to camp, Delyinn began the trek back up the ridge she had just come down.

She found three more bodies on the slope, all of them night elves. They were clustered together, surrounded by dozens of slain felhounds. All had been charred heavily, likely caught unawares by the explosion. Delyinn raised another orb of light, splitting it into three smaller orbs once it reached treetop height, before continuing towards the crest.

Upon reaching it she was able to take in the view of the valley surrounding the makeshift camp where the Alliance, Horde, and Night Elf forces had retreated to for shelter as Malfurion’s ritual was completed. The ridge she stood on had deflected the blast upwards, sparing the valley below from its heat and flames.

A shadow suddenly passed over her. Her eyes darted skyward, searching for the source. Her heart began to race as memories of gargoyles tearing through her comrades filled her mind. She fumbled through the words required to summon a lance of ice, eyes still scanning the sky.

The shadow passed over again, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. This time she spotted the source. A lone red drake was circling the ridge, about three-hundred feet up by Delyinn’s reckoning.

Delyinn immediately relaxed, stopping the spell. The lance of ice fell harmlessly to the ground, where it started to melt into the parched soil. She waved to the drake, her hand still shaking from the adrenaline. The drake inclined its head in return and continued it’s patrol of the perimeter. 

Delyinn chided herself internally for forgetting the camp’s new sentries. The dragon flights, minus Deathwing’s brood, had arrived three days into the struggle and had immediately helped to slow the tide of demons and undead. The aspects themselves had shown up, but even their tremendous power only delayed the advance of the Legion.

As Delyinn surveyed her surroundings the smell of burnt flesh once again filled her nostrils. A glance around the burnt undergrowth on the charred side of the slope identified the source. A red fox, whose fur was charred and matted with blood, huddled in the shadow of a tree stump.

The poor animal was shaking and clearly in pain. Delyinn took a tentative step towards it. The fox watched her with unblinking eyes, panting heavily, but did not retreat. Taking that as a sign she could continue, Delyinn slowly walked towards the fox until it was within arms reach.

“I bet you are thirsty.” She said, and began to hollow out a shallow depression in the soil.

She concentrated, calling forth the ley energy as she had been taught, and formed a layer of ice in the hole. It was rough and bumpy, she had only cast this particular spell a handful of times, but it was good enough. Delyinn then emptied what remained in her water skin into the makeshift bowl, saving a final mouthful for herself. She then sat against a nearby tree and sighed wearily.

The fox contemplated the water for what seemed like an eternity without moving. Delyinn tried gesturing to the bowl, and even calling to the fox, but nothing worked. It just huddled in the shade, shivering. Finally she reached into a pouch at her side and pulled out a piece of jerky. She bit off a piece and tossed it towards the bowl. Delyinn then took another bite, closed her eyes and chewed, savoring the salty flavor.

When she opened her eyes the fox was finishing off the piece of jerky. It was only standing on three paws, the fourth was swollen and covered in burns. The fox began to drink from the pool, its eyes still fixed on Delyinn. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took the sorry state of the animal, and she realized it probably wasn't going to last the night.

The emotions of the day began to catch up with her, and she started to cry. For the fox, for the countless other creatures maimed or killed by the explosion, for her comrades that had given their lives during the final hours of the battle, and those that had been lost over the past two weeks since the Legion’s assault began.

Her thoughts turned to home. Her parents, her brother, her cousins. Were they still alive? Was anyone in the Eastern Kingdoms still alive? Her classmates in Dalaran certainly weren't. She cried for them too and the emotions she had been suppressing ever coming to Kalimdor, the fear, the guilt, the grief, and the pain, finally took over.

Delyinn sat with her knees clutched tightly to her chest under a burnt pine, bawling her eyes out as the sun began to slip below the horizon. The blazing red sunset, a product of all the smoke, would have taken Delyinn’s breath away if she had been paying attention. She would also have noticed the fox limping to her side and curling up to sleep, and the red drake passing overhead once again.

As the sun slipped beyond the horizon the heaving sobs became choked whimpers as Delyinn ran out of energy. She was so drained that she did not notice that she was no longer alone on the ridge.

Delyinn felt the presence of the intruder before she saw them. A warm, calming aura descended upon her and she felt some of her sadness ebb away. A hand, encased in a metal gauntlet with long golden claws, came to rest on Delyinn’s shoulder.

“Dry your tears young one, for there is much to rejoice on this day.”

The voice was smooth and calming. It had an almost other-worldly quality to it, as if it was laced with magic. Delyinn ran a hand over her face, wiping the tears as best she could, before turning to face the source of the voice. Before her stood a female high elf clad in ruby red armor with gold detailing and a long flowing cloak. Her hair was red, reaching past her shoulders, but what really set her apart was the four large horns that emerged from her head and swept backwards. Her eyes glowed with a warm golden light as she regarded Delyinn’s face, which was puffy and swollen from crying.

“I presume that this was your doing?” The woman said, gesturing back towards the trail of floating lights Delyinn had been leaving as markers.

Delyinn nodded, unable to speak. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe.

“It was a good deed. You have my gratitude, for your work will mean closure for a lot of families. Take solace in that.” The woman smiled at her tenderly and removed her hand from Delyinn’s shoulder. She walked past Delyinn to the crest of the ridge and looked out at the camp, the smoldering hulk of Nordrassil looming in the background. She seemed to be contemplating it.

Delyinn studied her for a moment, her eyes lingering perhaps a moment too long on certain features. The snap of a twig alerted Delyinn to the presence of others. Four High-Elven women in ruby colored robes scanned the surrounding forest as if watching for threats. A fifth High-Elf, this one a male, lingered some distance away. He was just visible in the twilight, but Delyinn recognized the sword at his hip. It was Krasus, member of the Council of Six. She’d seen him many times in her studies in Dalaran, and had even attended a few of his lectures. The Council of Six had been split on whether to follow Jaina. Krasus had been one of those to come with her to Kalimdor. But what was he doing here, outside of camp?

“For every life lost here today, countless more new beginnings will be able to happen. The cycle of life continues.” The woman turned around to face Delyinn. “Forgive me, I have not yet been able to meet everyone in camp. You are?”

“Delyinn Brightmoore ma’am” Delyinn said. She stood up and saluted, wincing as her knees popped.

“A pleasure to meet you Delyinn. I am Alexstrasza the Lifebinder, Queen of Dragons.” Alexstrasza said with a dramatic flourish. She chuckled at her own display. “But please, call me Alexstrasza.”

“It is an honor to meet you.” Delyinn replied. She dipped her head out of respect.

“The honor is mine. Where are you from Delyinn?”

“Elywynn Forest ma’am. My family owns some land in Northshire.”

“Elywynn Forest." Alexstrasza seemed to be mulling over the name in her head. "As I recall it's quite beautiful this time of year. So full of lovely birds too."

Delyinn nodded. The forest was a breathtaking sight in late summer.

"You have come a long way then." Alexstrasza said. "I am impressed, home and family are not easily left behind in times like these.”

“It was not an easy decision to make but I believe in Lady Jaina.”

“Then it will come as good news that Stormwind still stands, and the great green forest is untouched by the scourge. A number of my flight passed over it on their way here.” 

Delyinn signed with relief. Her family was still safe. It felt like a great weight was lifted from her shoulders.

“Thank you for that, I’ve been worrying about them since I left. I tried to get a letter off to them before we sailed but..” Delyinn trailed off as her emotions welled up again.

“Peace Delyinn.” Alestrasza said, stepping closer. She placed a comforting hand on Delyinn’s shoulder. “You and the other who stood here have done this word a great service, one that will not be forgotten. Azeroth will have a need for champions like yourself in the future.”

“I-Thank you.” Delyinn said, smiling. It was hard not to, Alexstrasza’s presence was warm and reassuring.

“You are most-Oh! I see you have made a friend!” Alexstrasza said as her gaze fell on the curled up fox. The injured animal hadn’t moved since curling up next to Delyinn earlier. Alexstrasza crouched down.

“Come here little one.” She said in a soothing voice.

To Delyinn’s surprise the fox limped over to Alexstrasza.

“Poor fellow.” Alexstrasza said as she examined him. It made no effort to run as she gently handled him. “Looks like you had a bad day.”

Alesxtrasza held her palm under her mouth and gently blew air towards the fox. A swirling green light enveloped the fox, healing its wounds. Reinvigorated, the fox shook itself from nose to tail. Alexstrasza’s face lit up with a tender smile, an image that Delyinn would replay in her mind constantly for the next few days.

“Off you go now, for the night is young oh mighty hunter!” Alexstrasza said with a chuckle.

With that the fox scampered into the woods. Alexstrasza stood up and turned to Delyinn as if to say something. No words came out of her mouth however, only a sharp intake of breath. Alexstrasza suddenly clutched at her hip, and two of her guards rushed to her side. Delyinn froze, unsure of what to do.

“M’lady you mustn't over exert yourself.” One of them chided.

“You need rest.” Another added.

“I appreciate your concern but I assure you I am fine.” Alexstrasza told them. “Back to your posts.”

Her guards backed away but continued to eye their charge with concern.

“Is everything okay?” Delyinn asked tentatively.

“Yes.” Alexstrasza said. She stood up to her full height. “Just an old wound, nothing to worry about.”

“Nevertheless we should be getting back.” Krasus said, joining the group from where he had been keeping watch. “It’s been a long day, for all of us.” 

He gave Alexstrasza a pointed look.

She chose to ignore him. Instead Alexstrasza bent down to pluck a newly sprouted tiger lily from the earth. The residual effect of her healing spell had caused the plants in a circle around her to grow and bloom.

“I can find my way back on my own.” Delyinn said, “I don't want to be trouble.”

“Nonsense.” Alexstrasza said, tucking the flower into her hair. “I would be delighted to fly you back myself.”

Alexstrasza stepped backwards and with a flourish she transformed into her dragon form. Her guards transformed into drakes as well, taking up positions around her. 

“Breathtaking, isn't she?” Krasus said from beside Delyinn.

Delyinn nodded, her eyes fixated on the mighty red dragon in front of her. She’d seen Alexstrasza in battle, breathing torrents of flame on the advancing Scourge, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she would see the Dragonqueen this close. Alexstrasza seemed to enjoy the attention, puffing up her chest and giving her head a shake.

“Come Delyinn,” Alesxtrasza said, “Let us depart.”

Alexstrasza lowered herself down so Delyinn could clamber onto her back. Delyinn turned around, expecting to see Krasus making his way up behind her but the mage was gone. In his place was a large red dragon.

“I trust you will keep my true form in confidence.” He said.

“Of course.” Delyinn said, nodding back. 

“Hold on to something.” Alexstrasza told her. 

Delyinn grabbed one of the spikes that emerged from Alexstrasza’s back. She braced herself as she felt the dragon’s muscles clench. Her stomach lurched as Alexstrasza unfurled her wings and launched them both off the ridge.

They swept low over the forest, the pines shaking from the wind produced by Alexstrasza’s wake. Krasus and her guards were not far behind, straining their wings to keep up with their queen.

Once the initial terror of the descent had subsided Delyinn found she was enjoying herself. She had never felt more free, hurtling through the air, the wind in her face. It reminded her of Stormwind whenever a gale blew in. She remembered standing on the city walls with her father, watching the ships come into the harbor as storm clouds gathered on the horizon.

The ridge they had been on was an hour’s hike from camp, but Alexstrasza covered it in a matter of minutes. The dragons landed in an open space that had been specifically cleared out for that purpose, their mighty wing-beats stirring up dust and leaves. It was with some disappointment that Delyinn dismounted, she wished the flight had gone on much longer. 

Alexstrasza transformed back into her humanoid form. She plucked the tiger lily, which had somehow survived the journey looking as perfect as the moment it was picked, from her hair and presented it to Delyinn.

“A reminder.” Alexstrasza said as Delyinn cradled the flower. “Life itself is with you, always. Show this to any member of my flight and they will lend you their aid.”

A High-Elf, clad in robes indicating she belonged to Jaina’s retinue, began to approach the pair.

“Go now with my blessing, Delyinn of Northshire.” Alexstrasza leaned in and kissed Delyinn on the forehead.

Alexstrasza’s lips were warm, unnaturally so, and the warmth that emanated from where her lips had brushed against Delyinn’s forehead soon enveloped her whole body.

“Thank you.” Delyinn said, barely able to hold it together. She bowed her head and walked towards the oncoming elf.

Alesxtrasza watched her go. She smiled as the elf engulfed Delyinn in a hug, which Delyinn happily returned.

“I like her, keep an eye on her when you are in Dalaran.” Alexstrasza said.

“You must be in good spirits.” Krasus remarked. “You don’t normally give out rides.”

“We just had a major victory over those who wish to eradicate life from this world.” Alexstrasza turned to meet his gaze. “I am overjoyed, and wish to share.”

Alexstrasza reached out and ran a hand along Krasus’ belly.

“In fact,” She purred, “I was thinking of another individual I wish to celebrate with.”

Krasus sputtered, an act which drew the eyes of everyone in the vicinity. Alexstrasza let out a peal of laughter as the red dragon beside her tried his best to regain his composure. She transformed back into her dragon from and nuzzled Krasus as a way of apology. He hummed contently in response.

They were silent for a while, watching over this part of the camp, simply content to bask in each other’s presence as they watched the camp settle down for the night.

“You really should take your handmaiden's advice.” Krasus said. “You haven’t fully recovered from your ordeal in Grim Batol.”

“As the Aspect of Life I was charged by the titans to watch over this world and those who live in it.” Alexstrasza said. She refused to meet his gaze. “I do what I must.”

Krasus chose not to continue the argument. It had come up on almost every occasion she’d left the Ruby Sanctum since the battle with Deathwing during what mortals called “The Second War”, and he was sure it would come up again the next time he saw her. There was no sense in ruining what could be their only night together for quite some time.

“When do you depart?” Alexstrasza said, as if reading his thoughts.

“Tomorrow. There is much to be done, especially in Dalaran.” Krasus sighed. “And then there is the matter regarding Arthas and the Scourge who survived.”

“Indeed. I will speak with the flight elders when I return to the sanctum. The fact that they were raising the fallen brood of Malygos is concerning.” Alexstrasza looked over the camp, and then back towards the charred trunk of Nordrassil, where small fires still illuminated the forest. “Times are changing, I feel it in my bones. We must be ready for whatever comes.”

Krasus absorbed her words in silence.

“Come.” Alexstrasza said. “The night is young, let us make the best of it before you leave in the morning.”

They launched themselves into the air and the freedom of the sky. As she twirled around her consort Alexstrasza was overcome by joy. She let out a mighty roar. It was a roar of triumph. Archimonde was vanquished, and the Legion’s invasion in tatters. 

The cycle goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the Warcraft Chronicle doesn't list the dragon flights as participating in the battle of Mount Hyjal but that's always felt weird to me so I changed that for this story. Also I made the battle last 2 weeks rather than a single day, I think it makes more sense that way considering the forces involved and the scale of what Malfurion was trying to do. As for the lights spell I figured the warcraft universe has some version of Dancing Lights from DnD and that even a young mage would be able to cast it. Delyinn is my main, and part of writing this story is me trying to cobble together all the little bits of backstory I've come up with for her since I started playing in Cataclysm. The other reason was the the lack of Alexstrasza content. She's one of my favorite characters, even before I played WoW, and I hope that comes through here.
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think. Like I said I'm nervous about the OC stuff, I realize (and I'm guilty of it too) that there can be a stigma around putting them in a fic as a main character. Hopefully it's not too bad? idk. As always thank you so much for reading, and I hope you and your loved ones are staying safe in these uncertain times.
> 
> ps. I know brightmoore is alarmingly close to proudmoore, but it was all my jaina obsessed past self could come up with when i created delyinn back in 2011


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Chapter turned out to be longer than I thought it would, and I had some (and still do) doubts about if it was good enough.

Wyrmrest Temple, 6 years later

To say Northrend was cold was an understatement. There were exceptions of course, the sheltered and tropical Sholazar Basin being a notable example, but hundreds of feet up on the summit of Wyrmrest temple was not one of them. With no cover on the flat icy plains of the Dragonblight to break up the frigid north winds that descended from Icecrown, Wyrmrest temple was absolutely freezing

This was of no concern for its normal inhabitants. Dragons care little about the cold, their inner fire keeps them warm in all but the most extreme, and usually magically caused, cold. It was another matter entirely for the mortal adventurers that now flocked to the ancient structure, seeking to aid Wyrmrest Accord with it’s recent troubles.

Delyinn shivered, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulder, as the drake she rode neared the platform atop the temple. It wasn’t just the physical cold that bothered her. The land around her was where dragons came to die, and it had an unsettling atmosphere. The most prominent example of this was just visible to the north of the temple. The gigantic bones of the ancient dragon Galakrond had been unearthed by the Scourge in an attempt to raise him in un-death. 

Delyinn and her companions had been tasked with thwarting them, and they had been successful. It was the culmination of several chilly and uncomfortable weeks chasing the Scourge away from the dragonshrines scattered across the Dragonblight. 

Completing that work had gotten them access to the top of the temple where there was more work to be done, work that was much more meaningful to Delyinn that slaying a bunch of zombies in the tundra.

The campaign in Northrend had not even started when the blue dragonflight, under Malygos the Spellweaver, had declared magic off limits to mortals. They were now attacking any mortal spellcaster they came across, and were in the process of redirecting the ley-lines of Azeroth so as to deprive mortal spellcasters of the ability to tap into them. As bad as that was, it had the side effect of throwing the world off balance. Violent storms and freak natural disasters were becoming common as the natural ley currents were thrown into chaos. Some blue dragons refused to follow Malygos and went into exile, but the vast majority of the flight was onboard.

This radical and dangerous action had brought the four other dragonflights together to form the Wyrmrest Accord. So in addition to dealing with the Scourge, Delyinn had also been investigating and thwarting the actions of Malygos’ brood. That had taken her and her companions to the home of the blue flight in Coldarra, where they had spent two weeks aiding the Accord’s agents in the area. It was from this place that they had just returned, bearing bittersweet news regarding the success of their efforts.

The drake landed on the platform and Delyinn hopped off and walked over to where her companions were waiting. The Night-Elves Aulorra, Layda, and Velaria, a hunter, druid, and priest respectively, were Mount Hyjal veterans and had traveled with Delyinn across Azeroth from the lava scorched slopes of Blackrock Mountain to the steamy depths of Un’goro Crater to the shifting sands of Silithus. After the arrival of the Exodar their little group had picked up a fifth member, a Draenei paladin named Elhara. She was currently engaged in conversation with the large red dragon Torastrasza who barred the way onto the summit proper.

This was unusual. In all their previous visits they had been able to walk freely into the meeting chamber on the summit and talk with the representatives of the Wyrmrest Accord. Something had changed. There were more guards, patrolling the temple grounds and in the air around it, and they all seemed to be on edge. 

Delyinn waited with the rest of her companions as Elhara finished her report. Torastrasza turned and exchanged words with the only other occupant of the landing platform, a female blood elf clad in the colors of the Wyrmrest Accord. Delyinn recognized her as Cielstrasza, the temple’s quartermaster. Cielstrasza nodded back at Torastrasza and gestured for Elhara to follow her back to where Delyinn and the rest of the group was waiting.

Delyinn caught Elhara’s gaze and gave her an inquisitive look, hoping her friend would clue her in on what was about to happen. Elhara shook her head and shrugged back, and Delyinn’s shoulders slumped.

“Relax.” Layda said from behind her. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

Cielstrasza now stood before the group.

“I apologize for the inconvenience but I must ask you to wait here while the representatives of the Accord assemble.” She said. 

“Is everything alright?” Delyinn asked.

“Yes, everything is quite alright.” Cielstrasza replied. “Just some additional security measures that the representatives of the Accord felt were necessary.”

“Did something happen?”

Cielstrasza ignored Delyinn’s question and instead produced two objects from inside her bag. One was a small ivory bowl. Intricate scale patterns were carved into the side. The second item was a long and thin ivory needle, the head of which was carved into the shape of a snarling dragon.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask for a drop of blood.”

“Pardon me?” Elhara said, stepping forward. “Why would you be needing that?”

Cielstrasza straightened up and matched Elhara’s glare with one of her own. 

“To prove that you are who you say you are.”

Cielstrasza snapped her fingers. Several drakes broke off from their patrol around the summit and landed on the platform, transforming into their humanoid forms as they did. They took up positions around the group. No weapons were drawn but they glared at the group of adventurers with poorly concealed suspicion.

“Your bags will also need to be searched as well.”

This drew exasperated sighs from the group. 

“You mean to tell us that freezing our tails off for two weeks in Coldarra on your behalf is to be rewarded with this?” Elhara gestured to the surrounding drakes. “With mistrust and suspicion?”

“For the moment I am afraid so.” Cielstrasza said. “The representatives of the Accord can explain, but you will not be granted audience with them unless you submit to the tests.”

The group looked at one another, unsure of what to do. Leaving was not an option, they had urgent news that was for the ears of the Accord representatives only. At the same time there were things in their bags that the group had no wish to show, and that needle looked rather sinister. 

Delyinn sighed again, and took off her pack. She set it on the ground a bit too hard, resulting in a loud thunk. An idea came to mind, sparked by the object that had made that sound.

Delyinn reached into her bag and searched until her fingers found a small felt covered box. She pulled it out and muttered some arcane words under her breath. The box opened, revealing a round object with a perfectly smooth surface. Delyinn held it up to the light to make sure it was okay. It was a small glass sphere, enchanted to keep it from breaking, that contained a seemingly ordinary tiger lily.

Delyinn stood up and offered it to Cielstrasza.

“Would this be enough to prove we are who we say we are?”

Cielstrasza took the globe from Delyinn’s hand and carefully held it in both hands. She stared at the flower, a smile spreading over her face.

“Who gave you this?” She asked Delyinn.

“The Lifebinder herself.” Delyinn replied. “After Hyjal.”

Cielstrasza continued to stare at the flower. She mouthed a few words under her breath and the petals of the flower flexed in response. 

“This is a kingly gift.” She said. Handing it back to Delyinn. “Guard it carefully.”

Delyinn placed it back in the box, which she then closed and placed back in her pack.

“The gift of the Lifebinder is more than enough to vouch for yourself.” Cielstrasza told her. “If you swear to be responsible for the conduct of your companions then they will be permitted into the chamber as well. I must insist however that your bags and weapons be left outside.”

“But-” Delyinn started.

“Those terms are final, dragonfriend.” Torastrasza spoke up. “Or submit to my sister’s tests. Choose one.”

While the thought of leaving her staff and bag behind was not enjoyable, Delyinn liked the idea of a blood test and dragons rooting through her things even less. She discussed it with her companions and they all had the same thought.

“Very well.” Delyinn said. “We will leave our belongings outside.”

They removed their weapons and bags, leaving them in a pile at Cielstrasza’s feet.

“Your belongings will not be touched.” Cielstrasza told them. She glared at a black drake who was hovering near the platform, causing it to dart away. “You have my word. And you swear to be responsible for the conduct of your companions?” Cielstrasza regarded Delyinn carefully as she spoke.

“I do.” Delyinn replied.

“Very well. You may enter.”

Torastrasza inclined her head and took to the sky, opening the way for the group to be ushered into the chamber by Cielstrasza.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ruby Sanctum, a few minutes later:

The Ruby Sanctum could safely be described as one of the most tranquil and beautiful places in all of Azeroth outside of the Emerald Dream. A lush carpet of grass and meadow flowers covered the ground, while ancient oaks with white bark and red leaves towered overhead. Members of the red flight hurried to and fro, tending to the many nests scattered across the space.

It was Alexstrasza’s favorite place. When she wasn’t busy with official duties or tending to her own nest she loved to lie in the shade of the oaks and watch the young whelps play. The present moment was no exception, Alexstrasza lay curled up on a small hillock, observing a clutch of yearlings dart about.

They flew up to her, circling her shout. They were so small they could fit inside her nostrils if she inhaled strongly. One of the whelps loosed a small jet of flame into the air, trying to bait Alexstrasza into playing.

Alexstrasza lifted her head, blowing a puff of smoke from her jaws. The whelps screeched with delight and darted away in all directions. Alexstrasza shook her massive head and chuckled to herself. 

“Oh to be that young and carefree.” She thought.

As the aspect of life, the children of her flight were especially precious to her. It was a trait that had been used against her so effectively in Grim Batol. 

She frowned at that dark memory. It had been 21 years since the end of her captivity. The physical scars had healed, but the memories of that ordeal were still fresh. They were also fresh in the mind of her flight to, and Alexstrasza had to put her foot down more than once over the intervening years to stop them from enacting retribution.

She refused to hold an entire race responsible for the crimes of a few...distasteful individuals. She laughed quietly at her own joke. Nekros Skullcrusher had indeed been one of the foulest things she’d ever eaten.

Alexstrasza was unable to dwell on these thoughts for long, as the whelps came back for a second round. Just as they began to circle around Alexstrasza’s head one of her handmaidens, Belanastrasza, arrived looking rather frazzled and began to shoo the whelps back to their nest.

“My apologies Lifebinder.” She said, dodging a fireball from one of the rambunctious youngsters.

“It is no trouble.” Alexstrasza replied. “Just wait until they can talk, and start asking questions. They’ll keep you up all night.”

“At least then I can reason with them.”

The comment made Alexstrasza laugh. In her draconic from it sounded like great boulders being rubbed together, sending vibrations through the soil.

“You can try.” She said with a smirk.

This clutch was the first one Belanastrasza had tended. Alexstrasza had taught her many things over the years, but there were some things that could only be learned by experiencing them.

“Come children. Let us leave the Lifebinder to her duties.” Belanastrasza said. “Look, I see Xerestrasza.”

The whelps all looked in the direction she was pointing. Sure enough the sanctum guardian was conversing with a dragon that had just emerged from the portal. They took off, racing to see who could reach her first.

“Farewell!” Alexstrasza called out at the departing whelps. “And good luck!”

Alexstrasza watched Belenastrasza chase after her charges in dragon form. She hummed happily. It filled her with joy to see the next generation so full of life. The cycle goes on.

That joy turned to concern as the newcomer approached. It was Torastrasza, her Majordomo, and the veteran red dragon had a grim look upon her face.

“News?” Alexstrasza asked as Torastrasza came to a stop in front of her.

“Lifebinder, the Accord assembles for an audience.” Torastrasza said. She dipped her head to the much larger dragon in front of her. “Adventures have returned from Coldarra with important news.”

“I presume by your face it is not happy news?”

Torastrasza dipped her head at Alexstrasza’s question.

“I’m afraid not Lifebinder and it is time sensitive.”

“Of course.” Alexstrasza got to her feet, stretching her back legs. “Has Korialstrasz been informed?”

“He just returned from Dalaran.”

“Very well.” Alexstrasza stood up. “We best not keep the rest of the Accord waiting.”

Alexstrasza followed her majordomo to the portal leading out of the Ruby Sanctum. They stepped through and emerged in the large chamber beneath Wyrmrest temple. The sanctum guards gave the pair polite nods as they stepped past. They remained on foot as they walked the ancient staircase leading to the surface.

Their emergence was greeted by an icy blast of wind that even chilled Alexstrasza. Such cold was unnatural to her, and no doubt a product of Icecrown’s newest resident. Pushing her discomfort aside Alexstrasza spread her wings leapt into the air, Torastrasza following right behind her.

She slowly circled the temple, gaining altitude with each flap of her wings. Her watchful eyes scanned the landscape around them, looking for anything out of place. All she saw was ice, and, far in the distance, the ivory bones of the monster who she helped defeat. Memories of that desperate struggle fill her mind, and how the five future aspects had worked together to bring the horror down.

Alexstrasza, The Lifebinder. A natural leader, and the one whose flames burned the hottest..

Ysera, The Dreamer. Her little sister. The smallest of the five, but with the strongest ideals.

Nozdormu, The Timeless. Patient and watchful.

Malygos, The Spell-Weaver. The wisest of them, which made his current descent into insanity all the more ironic.

And finally...him. Oathbraker. Egg-thief. Betrayer.

Smoke boiled in her nostrils. Few things in this world truly angered her, but what he did...there could be no forgiveness. Alexstrasza shook her head, brushing the memory from her mind and earning a concerned glance from Torastrasza.

Alexstrasza landed on the platform at the summit of the temple, transforming into her humanoid form. Korialstrasz was there to greet her, in his High-Elven form. She must have worn some lingering anger on her face because Krasus frowned when he saw her.

“Everything alright?” He asked.

“It is now.” She replied, greeting him with a kiss on the forehead. 

He raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

“An unpleasant memory.” Alexstrasza said. “Nothing important. Is the rest of the Accord assembled?”

“All but Nalice.”

Alexstrasza frowned at the mention of the black dragonsflight’s emissary.

“Punctual as always.” She said. Alexstrasza began to walk to the meeting chamber, Krasus falling into step beside her. “And I’m sure she’s in a delightful mood too.”

“Should we begin without her?” He asked, keeping his voice down. “It might go faster.”

Alexstrasza glanced around the chamber, noting the presence of the adventurers.

“No, we should wait.” She replied quietly. “As uncooperative as she can be, all the representatives should be here.”

“We don’t need them for this.” Krasus gestured to the spot Nalice occupied when an accord meeting was in session.

“And risk offending them? Their presence here is tenuous at best.”

“And?” Krasus turned to face her, his expression serious. “We can win this war without them. They’ve contributed nothing of substance so far.”

“Would you rather we be at war with both the blues and the blacks, as well as dealing with the Scourge?” Alexstrasza fired back. “The longer this goes on the more lives are lost that might otherwise have been spared!”

“Deathwing’s progeny cannot be trusted!”

Krasus’ voice was now loud enough to be heard by everyone in the chamber and a number of concerned glances were thrown their way. Thankfully Nalice had yet to arrive.

“I don’t trust them anymore than you do my love.” Alexstrasza said softly, and placed a hand on Krasus’ shoulder.

“But I would much rather have them here, where I can see them, than have them skulking in the shadows potentially helping our enemies. Besides, they are the ones who need us. You forget that it was Malygos and his flight that lost the most when…” Alexstrasza paused, a shudder running through her as she remembered that terrible day 10,000 years ago. So much life extinguished in a single moment, and she had sensed every one of them. The pain had been so intense she’d almost fallen out of the sky. “He betrayed us. The black flight will be the ones to feel their fury if the Accord fails.”

“I still think they are up to something. They are using us for something.” Krasus said. He crossed his arms defiantly. “And giving them unfettered access to the temple is a huge risk.”

“They are up to something.” Alexstrasza’s tone was firm and final. “Of that there is no doubt. But they will not risk making a move until this,” She pointed in the direction of Icecrown, which loomed ominously on the horizon, “Is over.”

“And so we just wait?”

“Yes. we remain vigilant, while giving our all to the task at hand.” Alezstrasza sighed. “We will speak on this later.”

“Of course, Lifebinder.” His tone was neutral and diplomatic but Alexstrasza had been around her consort long enough to know that this argument was far from over. He moved to take his place, standing just behind where she normally did in the chamber.

The meeting chamber took up most of the summit of the temple. It was circular, with ornately carved columns around the outside supporting the roof. There was no wall, meaning the cold winds blew right through the room. In the middle of the chamber was a large blue orb. It had been placed there long ago, some say by the titans themselves, as a symbol of the unity of the five dragonflights. There was a time when its light shone like a beacon across the Dragonblight, but Deathwing’s betrayal had caused it to dim considerably. When Malygos and his flight broke away the orb dimmed further, it now barely lit the chamber at night.

Rather than stand in awkward silence while they waited for Nalice, Alexstrasza moved to greet emissaries of the other flights. She’d done this every time the Accord met to discuss an issue and at his point it was more of a formality, but she still looked forward to it. Sometimes it was the most enjoyable part of the meeting. 

First was Chronormu, known to mortals by the much easier to pronounce name of Chromie. She possessed a refreshing and upbeat view of the world, and Alexstrasza always enjoyed chatting with her. Her humanoid form was that of a jovial, if somewhat distracted, gnome. When Alexstrasza joked about how they’d had this conversation before Chomie launched into an enthusiastic speech about how they had in-fact had it before and would continue to do so because something about the timestreams intersecting. Alexstrasza didn’t understand it, nobody outside the bronze flight ever did, but nodded occasionally before politely excusing herself to greet the next emissary.

Next came Lord Itharius. Alexstrasza did not know him well, but Ysera spoke highly of him and his ability to work with mortals. His humanoid form was that of a High-Elf. He spoke the least whenever the accord met, but his words were always worth listening to.

Then there was Kalecgos, or Kalec as he preferred to be called. He was the leader of the blue dragons who refused to take up Malygos’ cause. One could be forgiven for thinking he belonged in the red flight because of his efforts to defend the world and his willingness to work with mortals. For that reason he had Alexstrasza’s respect. He smiled politely at her in his characteristic Half-Elven form.

Alexstrasza came to a stop where the last emissary should have been, Nalice of the black flight. Alexstrasza crossed her arms and fixed her gaze in the direction of the Obsidian Dragonshrine. The lack of punctuality on the part of the black flight’s emissary didn’t really bother Alexstrasza, she had the unending patience of a dragon after all. That still did not make the emissary of the black flight any easier to deal with. She treated the Accord with contempt, and did her best to derail meetings and start arguments for fun.

As she waited Alexstrasza’s thoughts turned to the upcoming meeting. Under her direction the Wyrmrest Accord had been employing adventurers to aid them all across Northrend against both the blue flight and the Scourge but she had never met with one of the groups. Krasus and the other representatives had taken care of that. That didn't mean Alexstrasza had been cooped up in the Ruby Sanctum this whole time, far from it in fact. She’s been busy with Accord meetings and attempts to communicate with her sister who was still deep in the Emerald Dream. 

This particular group of adventurers had proved themselves very capable and trustworthy. Alexstrasza took advantage of the lull in activity as they waited for Nalice to study the group. There were five of them. Three Night-Elves, one Draenei, and a human. As her eyes passed over the group her gaze connected with the human, who quickly blushed and turned away.

Alexstrasza smiled to herself. This was not the first time she had attracted that kind of attention from a mortal, and it would not be the last. Movement in the distance drew her attention. Narrowing her eyes Alexstrasza could just make out the approaching form of Nalice, coming from the direction of the Obsidian Dragonshrine.

Alexstrasza felt a pair of eyes on her as she watched the approaching dragon, and she turned to look back into the meeting chamber. A flash of the movement revealed the culprit. The mage, her face extra red, was now looking anywhere but at Alexstrasza. Her companions seemed to be teasing her. Alexstrasza shook her head, chuckling to herself. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t enjoy the attention, she was The Queen of Dragons after all. 

With the group occupied with teasing their companion they didn’t notice Alexstrasza give the mage a top to bottom examination with her eyes. By human standards she was quite attractive, slim but with curves in all the right places. Her hair was blonde, and reached just past her shoulders. There was a measured confidence with the way she carried herself, despite the teasing of her companions, and that was much more up Alexstrasza’s alley. Her mind quickly flashed through a series of scenarios, each of which capable of making even the most salacious mortal flush. 

Alexstrasza forced herself to look away. A quick fling with a mortal would be highly inappropriate at this time.

Nalice’s arrival at the temple brought Alexstrasza out of those thoughts.

The black dragon transformed into her human form and took her place alongside the rest of the emissaries, brushing past Alexstrasza without saying a word.

“Nalice.” Alexstrasza said, inclining her head to the new arrival. “Glad you could join us.”

Nalice met Alexstrasza’s gaze with poorly concealed contempt, and forced a smile.

“A pleasure to see you again as well, Lifebinder.” 

Alexstrasza knew Nalice didn’t mean a word of it but brushed aside the growing anger within her as she made her way back to where she usually stood. She cleared her throat, quelling the background conversation, and addressed the assembled emissaries. 

“Now that everyone is here we can begin.” Alexstrasza gave Nalice a pointed look, which was returned with venom. “Chronormu you may begin the minutes.”

Chromie snapped her fingers and a large bronze hourglass full of sand appeared, hovering beside her. It served as a temporal anchor. Anyone who touched the artifact would be transported back to observe the recorded moment. When the meeting was completed it would be taken for storage in the Caverns of Time, while a duplicate would be created for Wyrmrest Temple’s archives.

“A fortnight ago the representatives of this Accord tasked a group of adventurers to aid the Kirin Tor and Raelorasz in taking the fight to Malygos in Coldarra. They have returned now with urgent news.” Krasus said, gesturing to the adventurers in question. “Please step forward.”

Delyinn, Elhara, and the rest of the group stepped forward. The accord’s representatives stood in a semi-circle, half surrounding the adventurers. 

“Firstly on behalf of the accord I would like to thank you for the work you have done in our name.” Krasus said to the group. “Our fight against the Scourge and blue dragonflight would not be anywhere near as successful without your assistance. Thank you.”

All the emissaries nodded in agreement, even Nalice.

“Secondly I apologize for the added security measures. While you were away Malygos’ agents made an attempt on Alexstrasza's life.”

“It was a mixture of mage-hunters and blue dragons in mortal guise.” Kalec explained. “They arrived disguised as an adventuring party sent to observe the Blue Dragonshrine for new activity. They presented themselves to the accord as you are now, before transforming into their true forms and attacking.”

“Unfortunately for them they misjudged the power of an aspect.” Alexstrasza said. “Though their deaths are regrettable. That is why we must end this war as quickly as possible. The longer we are divided the easier it is for the enemies of this world to harm it.”

“Yet one wonders how they were able to infiltrate this ‘sanctum’ so easily.” Nalice said. Her dark eyes narrowed and she looked at Kalec. “It was almost as if they had help from the inside.”

“Just what exactly are you implying?” Kalec matech her glare with one of his own.

“You betrayed your flight, who’s to say you won’t betray us too?” Nalic smirked. “Once a traitor always a traitor.”

“Curious words from one of your flight. Although I have to say, If I was the traitor,” Kalec’s eyes flashed and his hands balled into fists as he spoke. “I’d have made sure you died first.” 

This made Nalice grin, she was clearly enjoying egging him on. Kalec took a step towards Nalice, who’s mood noticeably darkened at the threatening gesture. Lord Itharius placed a blocking hand on Kalec’s chest as he stared down the emissary for the black flight. Delyinn and her companions, seemingly forgotten, looked on like children witnessing their parents fight.

“Enough!” Alexstrasza shouted, her voice filling the chamber. She stepped forward to stand between the two quarreling dragons. “There will be none of that here.”

Both dragons took their eyes off one another to look at her. Nalice seemed indifferent to Alexsrasza’s intervention, while Kalec had the look of a scolded child.

“Kalec and his fellow exiles are here at my invitation,” Alexstrasza said, fixing Nalice with an icy stare. “And so are the black dragonflight.”

Kalec seemed to relax upon realizing he was not the object of Alexstrasza’s displeasure. He continued to glare at Nalice, even as he stepped back to his original position.

“This is a place of peace, and unity.” She gestured to the orb in the center of the chamber. “The fate of the world is at stake. You would all do well to remember that.” Alexstrasza then looked directly at Nalice. “I would think the earthwarders would sense the turmoil Malygos is causing this world, would they not? Or have you lost your touch?”

Nalice’s eyes flashed dangerously. She tensed like a cornered cat.

“And it would be in everyone’s best interests to work together to stop him, would it not?” Alexstrasza continued, placing extra emphasis on the last three words.

“Of course m’lady.” Nalice replied, her silky smooth voice doing little to conceal the venomous tone underneath. “Discord wouldn't do now would it?”

“No.” Alexstrasza held her ground. She’d seen empires rise and fall long before this whelp had been conceived, nothing Nalice could say would intimidate her. “No it would not.”

Krasus cleared his throat.

“I think it best we return to the matter at hand.” He said. He motioned for Delyinn and her companions to step forward.

“I concur.” Lord Itharius said. “Our enemies grow in strength as we speak, our petty squabbling only serves them.”

“Spoken like Alexstrasza’s mutt.” Nalice muttered under her breath. 

The remark went unnoticed by most in the room, the noise made by the adventurers stepping forward concealed it from all but two pairs of ears. Alexstrasza heard it, but refused to give Nalice any satisfaction by reacting. Delyinn heard it too as she was the closest to the black dragon. Her grip on her staff tightened, turning her knuckles white, and her eyes darted around the room for a moment before she regained her composure.

This reaction did not go unnoticed by Alexstrasza, and once again the two locked eyes. This time was different, there was no embarrassment or flushed cheeks. Delyinn didn’t look away. Her icy blue eyes burned with fury at Nalice’s quip. Alexstrasza’s own eyes flared for a moment, and the two shared a moment of mutual understanding.

Alexstrasza had a good feeling about this mage. Her mouth curved into a crooked smile. Delyinn’s eyes widened for the briefest of moments before she gave a small smile back.

“What news do you bring?” Krasus asked, and the moment was over.

“We come with mixed tidings.” Delyinn said.

The moment Delyinn spoke Alexstrasza realized they had met once before. Images of the smoking world tree, the acrid taste of smoke, the lingering smell of death, and a young mage overwhelmed by the weight of the world filled her mind for a moment. Alexstrasza had a swell of pride and satisfaction that her choice to give Delyinn her blessing had paid off. Warmth seemed to emulate from the dragon aspect, enveloping Delyinn and bolstering her confidence.

Delyinn then relayed what had happened in Coldarra. They had successfully linked up with a group of Kirin Tor and red dragons who had infiltrated the icy stronghold of the blue flight and set up a small base concealed under a magical shield. In a series of covert raids they had unlocked access to the Nexus, Malygos’ arcane stronghold. Furthermore they were able to free a red dragon named Keristrasza who helped them slay Saragosa, Malygos’ current consort. Alexstrasza was impressed, they had accomplished much more that she had hoped, but she could not help feeling apprehensive. Delyinn had not yet delivered the bad news.

“I presume that by Keristrasza’s absence that something happened?” 

Delyinn frowned and nodded at Alexstrasza’s question.

“I’m afraid so. Once Saragosa was slain Malygos himself showed up.”

“The spell weaver left his lair? That is most unusual.” Krasus remarked.

Delyinn nodded.

“He appeared without warning. Keristrasza told us to run, so we did. He…” Delyinn paused,, staring off into the distance as if reliving the memory. “Last I saw she was completely encased in a block of ice.”

“A cruel fate for such a noble dragon.” Nalice said.

The sarcastic tone irked Delyinn.

“She’s still alive!” Delyinn said, louder than intended. She looked at Krasus and then at Alexstrasza. “We saw, well Aulorra saw, actually why don’t you just tell them.”

The Night-Elf in question stepped forward.

“She’s alive.” Aulorra said. “We took cover in a thicket of trees, and I was watching the rear to make sure we were not seen. I saw Malygos pick up the block of ice in one claw and take to the sky, declaring that she would make a fine replacement for Saragosa”

Alexstrasza furrowed her brow.

“Where was he headed?” She asked.

“The Nexus.” Aulorra replied.

“And you are sure you were not followed?” Krasus asked.

Aulorra and Delyinn nodded.

“The enclave is still hidden from the blue dragonflight.” Delyinn added.

“Then we must strike at once!” Krasus said. “If she’s still alive-”

“We do not know that for certain.” Lord Itharius cautioned. 

All eyes turned to Alexstrasza. The Dragon Queen had closed her eyes, and seemed to be meditating. Suddenly they opened and she glanced around the room for a moment as if surprised at her current surroundings.

“She is alive.” Alexstrasza said, voice brimming with conviction. “I felt her, just as I can all my children. She is alive and in great pain.”

“Unfortunate.” Nalice’s said. “But unavoidable. Losses are to be expected, this is war after all.”

Now it was Krasus’ turn to take a step towards Nalice. Alexstrasza placed a hand on his chest.

“No.” She said softly, not taking her eyes off Nalice. “It is not acceptable.”

Krasus stepped back but his eyes never left Nalice, who sneered back.

“The loss of Saragosa will hurt Malygos gravely.” Kalec said. “It will leave his defenses stretched.” Kalec frowned. “He will also be...preoccupied with his new...” 

Kalec trailed off, unable or unwilling to finish the sentence.

“Then we strike now.” Alexstrasza said, her eyes still firmly locked on Nalice. “Kalec is right, now is our best opportunity to end this war before it claims any more lives. I will not abandon Keristrasza to become Malygos’ new consort. I hereby invoke the terms of the Wyrmrest Accord, and call you all to aid me in ending this fight.”

An uncomfortable silence descended on the chamber, as those present took in the gravity of her words.

“We’ll go.” Delyinn said. Her companions nodded. “We caused this, we’ll finish it.”

Alexstrasza’s expression softened, and she felt a surge of affection for the plucky mage standing in front of her.

“The responsibility does not lie with any of you.” Alexstrasza said. “The spellbinder’s madness has a much more ancient cause. The Accord would be honored for you to assist us.”

The tender moment was shattered as Nalice cackled with laughter.

“How utterly, wretchedly, adorable.” She said, shaking her head. “Fools, all of you. You expect to walk into the Spellweavers’s lair, past the entire blue flight, to rescue someone who is dead already. The black dragonflight will take no part in this madness.”

With that she transformed into her dragon form and leapt off the edge of the temple, making a beeline for the Obsidian Dragonshrine. Krasus and Kalec started after her.

“Let her go.” Alexstrasza said. “If she wants to leave, so be it. Chasing her will lead to useless bloodshed, when much more is already set to come.”

Alexstrasza turned back to face the remaining emissaries. 

“What say the rest of you?”

“The balance of this world is...off. The chaos of it makes my skin crawl. I fear that it will spill into the Emerald Dream, here we already have problems to deal with.” Itharius said. “The green flight will follow you, Lifebinder.”

“The bronze flight is with you as well.” Chomie said. “Maintaining the timelines would be pointless if the primary one is destroyed.”

“His madness must be stopped.” Kalec said firmly. “Even the aspect of magic cannot fully control the forces at play here, he is a risk to the whole world.”

“Then it is decided. The Wyrmrest Accord will strike Coldarra, take control of the Nexus and bring an end to the Spellweaver.” Alexstrasza said, her voice solem. “Assemble all that can be spared, we fly at dawn.”

The emissaries nodded and hurried off to begin the task of marshalling their flights. One by one they departed the temple, flying to their respective shrines. Delyinn and her companions returned to Cielstrasza to collect their belongings. Only Kalecgos remained in the chamber with Alexstrasza, looking a little awkward. He had no flight to marshall. 

“Kalec.” The blue dragon perked up as Alexstrasza spoke his name. “Can you make a portal to Coldarra?”

“Yes, although anything but a small group would be detected right away.”

Alexstrasza glanced over to where the adventurers were getting their bags and weapons back. She caught her eyes lingering on Delyinn’s bent over form for just fraction too long, before they snapped back to Kalec. If Kalec noticed her he didn’t say anything.

“Take them.” Alexstrasza gestured at the adventurers. “They can guide you to where Raelorasz has set up our outpost. Let him know what has been decided, and to make preparations for our arrival.”

“Then I best get going.” Kalec said. “May the winds be at your back Alexstrasza.”

“And may they be at your back as well, Kalecgos.” Alexstrasza smiled and dipped her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
